


engage thrusters, mr. sulu

by janteu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, sassy bridge crew, space dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could totally marry you right now, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	engage thrusters, mr. sulu

Alpha shift is about to begin when Jim rushes onto the bridge, PADD in hand, arms flailing as he seeks out his First Officer. 

“Three...three extra weeks, Mr. Spock - _weeks!_ How the hell did you do it?” he practically bellows, astonished and overjoyed.

Everyone else on the bridge looks somewhat confused. Spock coughs.

“It appears that I was...sufficiently persuasive,” he says, right eyebrow lifted slightly, “in my attempt to gain the crew of the _Enterprise_ an extended shore leave.”

Jim just stares at him for a moment before a smile begins to broaden across his face, and he saunters over to the science station, leaning in next to Spock, whose eyebrows have crept into his hairline.

“I could totally marry you right now, you know.”

His smile is radiant, and Spock, while baffled, is undeniably amused. He doesn’t give himself time to think before he responds, simply letting the words form of their own accord.

“It is my understanding that Alpha shift is neither the time nor place for an optimal human or Vulcan marriage ceremony. However, I would be amenable to your suggestion should we explore other avenues in terms of date and location.” 

Eyes twinkling, Spock can almost hear the _‘so that’s a yes, then, Spock,’_ that never escapes Jim’s mouth, and he cannot inhibit the curling of his own lips at the corners. 

“Well, then - do you have an...optimal marital situation in mind, Mr. Spock?”

Spock dismisses his vague worries that a controlled, mature Vulcan should not have to actively repress the urge to laugh hysterically. Jim gets the message, anyway, and doesn't need a whole lot of encouragement.

While Spock may not be able to say anything, however, Sulu can, and does -

 _“Optimal marital situation?”_ he murmurs not-so-discreetly to Chekov. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“He is speaking Wulcan, maybe, because it obviously makes sense to ze Kommander." 

Sulu wheezes out a barely-restrained laugh, patting Chekov on the shoulder. 

Spock turns back to Jim, who is mock-glaring at the two officers at the helm. The faintest edge of a smirk tugging at his features is a dead giveaway. 

“Due to my lack of knowledge in this specific field, I have little basis on which to form a preferential recommendation regarding marriage ceremony settings. Acquiring said information will require some research,” he says, nodding at Jim. 

“Go right ahead, I guess - be sure to check in with me every now and then, as you...conduct your research.” Jim finds his way to the captain’s chair before he speaks again. “And, of course, also do notify me when you’ve come up with a... _proposal_.” 

“Certainly, Jim,” Spock responds, a picture of serene composure.

“Subtle,” mutters Uhura.

“You know, Uhura, that’s blatant insubordination, but I’ll actually ignore it for now because, well, I’m engaged, you know. It’d be hard to ruin my mood right now.” He winks lewdly at Spock, who tries to cover up his endearing green flush with a lift of his eyebrow. 

“ _Guh,_ ” Sulu says quietly, looking pale. “If you’re finished with your proverbial make-out session with the Commander, I’ve got the course laid in for Starbase 7, Captain.”

“Of course. Engage thrusters at Warp 5, Mr. Sulu.” 

“ _Thrusters_ ,” coughs Chekov, and really, if the poor Ensign hadn’t been a teenager, Jim wouldn't have any excuses. Sulu thinks it's funny, though, so of course there’ll be more where that came from. 

“Thrusters engaged, Captain.”

Jim thinks that Sulu looks far too pleased with himself, but he can’t control his small chuckle. He turns to see both Spock and Uhura look at him with disappointed expressions.

Despite his slight frown, Spock looks kind of like he wants to be amused. 

Uhura looks kind of like she wants to kill him.

Schooling his expression, Jim says, not without a hint of teasing, “I’d have all of your asses for mutiny - ” he nods to them, quelling Sulu’s quiet ‘ _well, he’ll have Mr. Spock’s ass, all right’_ with a half-hearted glare “ - but I’m actually kind of busy preparing for our _extended, 5 week shore leave_.” He pauses, smiling at Spock.

Sulu opens his mouth to say something, but is promptly cut off as Jim adds, “And, of course, planning my marriage.”

There is a brief, distinctly unamused silence at Jim’s announcement.

“With all due respect, sir, I kind of hate you right now,” Sulu says, glancing back at Jim with a grimace.

“You won’t hate me when I buy you cream puffs and make you the best man at my wedding,” Jim says, smirking.

“At this point, I’d actually have to be certifiably insane to want to be the best man at _your_ wedding,” murmurs Sulu, “but I’ll take those cream puffs, Kirk.”

Jim winks at him.

Uhura rolls her eyes. “Cream puffs? Do better than that, Kirk.”

“Bring bread pudding and you’re invited, _Nyota._ ” 

She glares at him, but it’s a kind of friendly glare, and Jim can’t help feeling a little giddy.

“Spock,” he sings, grinning broadly, “can you believe this? We’ve already got two wonderful, loyal, incredibly generous wedding guests, cream puffs, and pudding -- it’ll be the greatest wedding in the whole damn galaxy.”

“Indeed, Jim,” Spock says. His lips are upturned slightly, in what Jim knows to be the Vulcan equivalent of a brilliant smile. Their eye contact lasts a beat too long, and Jim’s vision tints rose-coloured as the rest of the bridge cringes in anticipation -- _if this is what engagement is like, what’ll they do when they’re actually married?_  

“This is ridiculous,” says Uhura, at the same time that Sulu says,

“I don’t even want to be on this ship anymore.”

Even as they laugh, all the officers know that they would sooner die than request a transfer from the _Enterprise_. Jim Kirk and Spock, while possibly entirely off their rockers, are a command team like no other in the ‘Fleet. 

Bones comes striding out of the turbolift, arms crossed and eyes furious. He glances only briefly at the bridge crew, all quite close to resting their faces in their hands, before demanding,

“What’s all this I hear about marriage?”

Jim is still grinning at Spock widely, but before he can open his mouth to respond, Spock interjects.

“I believe our private affairs are, as you say, ‘none of your damn business.’”

Bones rolls his eyes, muttering, “Sassy hobgoblin.” Then he blinks; processes what he’s just been told. “Wait.  _Our?”_ He splutters out, realizing that Spock has not once broken eye contact with Jim.

“Indeed, Doctor.”

_fin_

  
  



End file.
